


Under the Stars

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Regret, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, deep talks while looking at the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-18 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Blue and Yellow talk under the stars.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Under the Stars

The two Diamonds laid out on their backs under the stars. They were visiting Steven, but as a gem hybrid, he needed his rest. So, the pair had said their goodnights and retreated to the hill.

Yellow had her gloved hands intertwined behind her head, legs folded with her left ankle on her right knee. Blue was slightly adjacent; her head was resting between the golden gem’s head and shoulder and her cheek was pressed against her companion’s large shoulder pads.

For a while, the two laid in silence, letting the cool, salty air wash over their bodies. It was refreshing just to exist, with no pressing matters to attend to. Something they had never in their entire existence experienced.

Finally, Blue spoke up, her voice quiet as if she were scared to shatter the dream-like state they were both in.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

The golden gem grunts in response.

“It is!” insists Blue.

Yellow heaves a sigh, a sign Blue has learned indicated a coming admission of emotion.

“You’re right. But I can’t enjoy it.”

“Why not?” Blue snakes a hand out across the golden chest next to her, landing just under the bright gemstone.

“Because…I can’t see beauty like you. I just see planets we haven’t conquered. And planets we have. Before I could look at all the planetary masses and my gem would pulse with pride. We accomplished so much, you know. We had a huge, successful empire,” she said wistfully.

Instead of answering, a cerulean hand inches upwards, fingers lightly brushing against the edges of Yellow’s gem.

“But now,” Yellow continues, “all I see is our mistakes. All the planets we took over and sucked the life out of…all the organics we destroyed.”

“Don’t do that to yourself,” comes a soft voice.

“It’s true! None of those planets will ever be the same. We killed them. Nothing can bring them back…”

Blue knows the unspoken implication. _Nothing can bring her back._

Blue removes her hand from the golden gem and rolls on her stomach. She props her head up with her arms and gazes into her lover’s eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Yellow,” she whispers.

“Then who’s fault is it?” Honey colored eyes find hers.

“Yellow…”

“What, Blue? What? What could you possibly say that could ever matter after all of our mistakes?” Yellow’s eyes slam shut, her whole body vibrating with tense electricity.

“She loved us,” starts Blue, her voice still soft, “and we loved her.”

“But she’s gone! Because of us! We made her miserable, we—”

“We just didn’t know how to show it,” Blue continues calmly, ignoring Yellow’s outburst, “and we’re changing. We’re changing. Six thousand years too late, maybe, but we’re growing. Look how far we’ve come, Yellow. You’ve disbanded your armies and liberated your colonies. We don’t shatter gems for misbehaving or being outside of our standards. Even fusion is legal.”

She moves a hand to gently stroke Yellow’s hair, drawing her hand from the spiked point back down to the nape of her neck. She begins to fiddle with a flaxen lock, twirling it around her finger.

The golden gem heaves another sigh before asking, “How do I know if I’ve changed enough? What if I never learn how to show my emotions…to show love?”

“Love…you’ve always been able to show it to me.”

“And when was that? The countless times I told you to stop crying? Or when I ruined the trial of what we thought was Rose Quartz? Or when I tried to poof you when you were trying to help Steven?”

Blue’s hand pauses as she watches her companion. She admires the way the moonlight glistened off the facets of her sun-colored gem. In the dull light, the gemstone seemed to glow, like her own personal star.

“No. In the softness of your hand on my back when I cried. In allowing me to hold a trial, even when we could have just shattered ‘Rose Quartz’. In the hurt and anguish in your face as you knocked me down on that bridge.”

Yellow grunted. “None of those seem like love to me.”

“They do to me. I look into your eyes and I see love. The love you have for White and Steven. The love you had for Pink,” she said, before moving her body forward, so her head was right above her companion’s, her nose and lips barely ghosting Yellow’s tense face.

“And the love you have for me,” she finishes.

They both find their eyes closing as Blue tilts her head downwards, pressing their lips together.

“You’re right. You’re always right,” Yellow says after a moment.

The azure gem giggles, blowing soft puffs of air across her lover’s face. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
